The Ghost Files Continue
by Mysterious Flame
Summary: What happens to our characters after the end of the show? Do they really go on leading normal lives. With the barrier down between the human and demon world will there be peace? Where there is evil is always a fight to save the world! Lemons,Y/K,K/Y,K/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. This is simply out of fun for wanting to see more of each characters story through my eyes. i do not profit only hope people when enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! :)

* * *

Prologue:

Cracks of light piped through the blinds of the dimly lit room. Yusuke stretched his body with a morning yawn. The bedding felt so good to his well toned body. He deducted that it had to still be early in the morning. The rays of light from a full sun rise would bring much more light to his room. He lived at his usual apartment. His mother had met someone and bounced back and forth between the boyfriend's home and the one shared with Yusuke. Yusuke really did not mind it to be honest the peace was nice.

Peace.

A part of him still could not get used to being back home with so much peace. It had been already been a month since he had returned that day. A smirk took hold of his lips. It had been a good welcoming. A little lip action from Keiko and then a water fight in the ocean with all of his friends. After viewing the full sun set everyone returned to Genkai's home for a little visiting. It mainly turned into him telling every one of his adventures along with a game of twenty questions.

Nonetheless it was a fun night, a fun normal night. Yusuke even earned himself one of Keiko's famous smacks, smacks he would never admit out loud he had greatly missed, after commenting about her very see through wet school uniform. The thought alone caused another smirk to his face as he stretched out once more earning a few cracks from his popping back. Yusuke could hardly believe how sore he was. World's greatest champion and still a week of hard labor left him exhausted. Since he had been back Keiko's father had requested Yusuke run the new and second ramen shop they were opening. Keiko's parents had always adored Yusuke. How could he have possibly declined? Money did not just grow on trees right?

Keiko had matured quite a bit developing as women should. Even before that he had always known she was a beautiful, intelligent, devoted and spirited girl. Hell someone had to be like that to put up with him. Yes, he loved her very much always had. Keiko was just graduating high school. She was enrolled in the local college to become a teacher. Her internship would be beginning not to long after summer starts. Yusuke could not help but like the idea of Keiko being a teacher. She had always been on his case about school and class so it seemed fitting. Although she was going to learn real quick she could not hit the children around like she always did him. The two of them planned to get married once she got done with college. Which Yusuke had been okay with, the way he saw it they were together regardless of being married or not.

Kuwabara had seemed to adapt very well to high school life. Girls did not even run away at the site of him anymore. Yusuke smiled again. Awe he could not help but think it. No Kuwabara was an okay kind of guy. To be honest Yusuke was not exactly sure what Kuwabara's plans for college were. Getting in was just the first priority. Kuwabara often visited Yukina at Genkais shrine. He would actually spend so much time over there Genkai would have to kick him out so Yukina could continue her training. Genkai had been working with Yukina on her dormant ice powers. However, mainly she was teaching her more perfected healing techniques and spirit energy control. Yusuke was sure it was unlike what Genkai put him through. No he was sure the teacher did not go around calling the ice maiden dumb ass.

Botan had also been residing at Genkai's with Yukina. Koenma, who Yusuke had yet to see since they bided farewell, had allowed Botan to stay on the human world as a sort of vacation. Yusuke could tell she really enjoyed it. Botan often would aide Genkai in training Yukina or would help around the shrine. She ventured into town to visit and have girl's days with Keiko or Shizuru or both. No one would ever have suspected that she was once the "bingo" grim reaper.

Kurama had been the one Yusuke often found himself around. Kurama declined college much to everyone's surprise. His father had been so eager for Kurama to work at his company. As far as Kurama was concerned he knew that was where he wanted to be so what was the point of college. His father's company was right across the street from Yusuke's noodle shop. More than often Kurama would come down to the shop for lunch. If Yusuke did not catch him there it would normally be at the coffee shop before they both would go to work. They mainly would talk life.

Hiei was the only one Yusuke had not seen in awhile aside from Koenma. Kurama would keep up with him every now and then. He was working on his patrols. Since the wall between the demon world and human world had come down peace had been sustained. It was still hard to believe that Sensui had fought so hard to achieve the destruction of the barrier and now it was gone. Only certain demons were a loud to travel back and forth. The troop Hiei worked for was sure to monitor this. Hiei had still yet to tell Yukina of his identity. Kurama deducted that Hiei was still coming to the human world to check on Yukina. He would every once in awhile leave Yukina gifts anonymously. Items such as Kimonos or jewels sometimes even heirlooms of sort. Yukina in her heart knew it was her brother which often frustrated the younger demon for she wanted to know his identity very badly.

Yes life had basically gone back to normal. Yusuke had on the side even started his own detective agency. For anything weird strange or unnatural, he could solve anything. However business had seemed to be slow. Maybe the peace treaty that Enki had formed really had been strong. Yusuke knew at times he was bored but he really wanted to give the normal life thing a try. He knew he owed that to Keiko. And he was enjoying himself and having fun.

If only Yusuke knew how crazy life was about to get once again.

* * *

AN with a little Q&A:

Hello everyone! MysteriousFlame here! I just finished re watching all of Yu yu Hakusho and read the manga. Had a lot of time on my hands and it was on my list so why not. But, I was really inspired and it ended up being one of my newest favorite anime/mangas. So hell why not write a fic. Basically I am going for a pretty realistic fic here. It is going to be set after the ending of the series. I am planning to pull both elements from the anime and manga. There will be quite a few pairings and I plan on spending quite a bit of time on each character. Because Yusuke and Kurama are my favorites they probably will get a little more spot light! It will be a Keiko/Yusuke Kuwabara/Yukina pairing. Like was in the anime/manga. Like I said im keeping it real! Ive never before made an OC but am going to take a crack at it because I think Kurama needs someone pretty amazing. Still undecided upon what to do about Hiei! For anyone who has read any of my stories I love interaction with the readers. So if anyone has any suggestions or things they would like to see please please please I cannot stress anymore please send me a message, leave a comment or a review and I will get back to you! Okay with further ado let the story begin! Ja ne

**MysteriousFlame**

Story Rating: This story will be rated M for mature. I write more adult fanfics. Usually include violence, language, and sexual situations. If this bothers anyone please send me a message or review and i would be happy to mark where these situations will happen so you know. I am still unsure of what will happen in this story because i have only plotted out so much of it but just wanted to allow a heads up!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm trying to do everything I can to get this fic done! Please let me know your thoughts! Or anything that you possibly want to see happen! Ps trying to keep the characters as in character as possible!

* * *

Chapter One

The smell of moisture was certainly in the air again. Yes it definitely looked like it was going to be another day of rain. Not that rain was necessarily a bad thing. But, after a full week the gloominess did have its toll on a person.

Yusuke allowed a sigh to leave his lips as he stared out the long paned windows into the gray rainy sky. The feeling of boredom was really beginning to wear on him more than the rain. Seriously he was so bored that he was contemplating how the weather was making him feel.

The phone caught his attention when it began to ring. Yusuke sighed deeply again, yes he was really feeling pitiful now; a ringing phone was making him excited. If only business wasn't so slow. He couldn't help but think that the weather was playing a part in that.

"Yeah hello?" Yusuke yawned into the phone stretching his limbs as he stayed in his chair. Once feeling his muscles loosen he leaned back sloppily into the hard object.

"Yusuke Urameshi! Is that any way to answer the business phone?" Came the high pitched demand over the phone.

Yusuke could not help but smile. Keiko was definitely in one of her demanding moods today. Sometimes he wondered if she enjoyed lecturing him.

"Hey I can't help it Keiko if the boredom wrecking my brain tends to cause me to forget a few things here or there. Besides maybe my sixth sense was tingling and I just knew it was you calling?"

"Yusuke really what am I going to do with you? " Keiko began. She knew that if she was standing there in front of him he would be displaying that usual coy smile. Yes the amusement in his voice was clearly evident! "I know it isn't really what you had in mind, but if you can just get by for now Yusuke we can figure a better solution out in the future."

Honestly she could not help but feel a little bad. Yusuke didn't necessarily have the money for college. Of course she was sure that college wouldn't have been for him even if he did. But while she was going it made a little more since for him to make a bit of money. They still hadn't addressed the marriage issue yet. Which Keiko was alright with but they definitely knew they wanted a future together so it only made since to start working on it. Sadly money did not grow on trees.

Yusuke may not always be the best when it came to reading people but he knew Keiko especially when she was feeling guilty. "Hey, I know it's alright. I just think all this damn rain is getting to me. Working makes sense right now it's just been a little slow is all."

The front door caught his eye as Kurama entered the small noodle shop. He nodded at Kurama who in turn acknowledged him back. Kurama shook his head lightly ridding it of what water droplets that had accumulated within his silken tresses. Yusuke couldn't help but think that he looked kind of like a dog when he did that. No, Kurama was and looked more elegant doing the simplest of things. No, he looked more like a fox than a dog hands down.

"I'll make it up to you okay!" Keiko promised at his brief silence.

"Oh, yeah and how exactly are you going to do that?" Yusuke teased suggestively. His day just wouldn't be complete without teasing her at least once.

"Yusuke!" She screamed back it him knowing exactly where his suggestions were leading.

"I'm just saying Keiko, plus your high school uniform I have to say it's pretty hot on you. I mean you have to admit you do feel it out pretty well. It is a good start!" Although he was messing with her in a sense he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit serious. Although they had a very close and serious relationship, it still was a very pure one. Hell the last time they really had kissed was the day Keiko had tackled him on the beach, that is unless you'd consider pecks on the lips and cheeks real kisses.

"Yusuke you perv! What kind of girl do you take me for! I was suggesting a home cooked meal! God knows what you've been eating the past few weeks." She seethed a bit.

"Yeah yeah that does sound nice. So just out of curiosity are you gonna wear that uniform? You know meet me half way?" He smiled looking up and Kurama who just shook his head. The flame haired young man sat down a cup of coffee he had brought with him in front of Yusuke.

"I'm getting off the phone now Yusuke! I will see you a bit!" She screamed which was soon followed with a beeping dial tone before Yusuke hung up the phone.

"Teasing Keiko again I see." Kurama pointed out the obvious sitting down.

"Sadly, that's the most excitement I've had all week."

Kurama smiled gracefully as he shook his head negatively once more. "You're going to drive that poor girl senseless if you continue to tease her like you do Yusuke. Why don't you just tell her you miss her?"

Yusuke sighed, he picked up the plastic cup and took a big gulp, and then he leaned his body forward against the counter. Wasn't that the truth? Keiko had just begun college two weeks ago and he had only seen her three times within the time span. It was true he did miss her. But at the same time he didn't know if he was just being a guy and frustration was just now catching up or if he was really just a perv.

"I don't know sometimes I think it's more than just that." Yusuke tried to open up. If there was anyone to open up to it was Kurama. He was good about not judging and usually was more insightful about things then most others.

"Subtle hints are not going to get you anywhere my friend." Kurama pointed out. He too sipped his own coffee that he had brought. "That doesn't seem like you to hold back that is."

Yusuke thought about his words for a second. Was he really holding back? Well that was a stupid question of course he was. But, this was his Keiko what mattered was making her happy.

"You know I love her" He started but stopped to think about his words carefully. Kurama waited patiently for him to continue. "And I'm obviously attracted I've always been. It's just lately since I've been back, I guess since now I don't worry bout the next fight, it's just that." Yusuke was obviously becoming jumbled up very quickly.

"More time to simply be man?" Kurama offered.

Yusuke nodded, "I don't want to push stuff on her. And I get talking but you know how shy Keiko. Besides I don't want her to feel pressured into anything."

"Yusuke I'm sure when the time is right everything will fall into place. There is nothing wrong with wanting the woman you love nor do I think she would think poorly of you for feeling that way." Kurama took another sip out of the plastic cup. "Have you thought that maybe she might be feeling the same way, but because she is shy, is just waiting for you to take the initiative?"

Honestly Kurama could not help but feel a little envious of the relationship that Keiko and Yusuke shared. In his life before he was a loner never seeking comfort or companionship in others. Although he did feel love in his new life from his family and friends it was not the love that emitted passion and longing. It was actually a pretty complex emotion to him curiosity was inevitable.

Yusuke contemplated Kurama's words for a moment. Patience was never something he was good at but it did seem like the best way to approach something delicate like Keiko. He chuckled to himself. Keiko and delicate didn't quite seem like a right combination. But, he had never thought but taking the initiative.

"Yeah yeah alright Kurama thanks man, I think you have a point as usual." Yusuke leaned down and picked up a bowl from the holding rack and placed It on the counter. "Well ya want to eat already?" He offered.

Kurama shook his head.

"I think I am just going to go get a cup of tea and head back and do a few more things at the office." He offered standing up.

"Phew, but your off already. You work way to-"

A cold chill ran down Yusuke's back. The bit of his stomach burned like acid was burning against its walls. Goose bumps began to rise on his arms and neck. He glanced at Kurama who looked equally tensed. The former kitsune was glancing out the window in the direction that the energy had pulsed from.

"That didn't feel to pretty." Yusuke commented. He hadn't felt powers like that since the tournament a little over a month ago. "You think it's trouble?"

"It's too early to tell at this point. With the peace and the wall open between this and the demon world so far everything has been well. I do find it strange that that power just disappeared. Almost like trying to hide." Kurama talked out more to himself than Yusuke.

Both men's attention was drawn to the door the minute it opened. Keiko looked shyly at them seeing the obvious seriousness in both men's eyes.

"Um, is everything okay?" She finally squeaked out.

Both Yusuke and Kurama relaxed welcoming her with a smile. Yusuke hopped over the bar and went to her, embracing her in a light hug. When he turned he looked up at Kurama again. If there was something running around town that felt like that he could not help the protectiveness of not wanting Keiko out on the streets alone.

Kurama could see the worry in Yusuke's eyes. He nodded in a gesture of comfort. As much as he wanted to believe it was nothing, the pit of his stomach was telling a different story. If there was one thing that was usually right it was Kurama's gut.

"Hey Yusuke, Is everything alright?" Keiko asked again. She blushed slightly out of two reasons. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. Yusuke wasn't normally this affectionate especially in front of a close friend. And he had yet to loosen his hold on her. The second thing that made her cheeks burn slightly was the hard muscular body that was wrapped around her.

It was strange to see the boy she had always known be a man now. He was muscular and strong but not overly bulky. He had grown taller, and even though she had as well, he had a good foot on her. He still joked in the same Yusuke way but he was a lot wiser about life than he ever was before.

"Nah, everything is fine. You ready to get out of here?" He offered finally reluctantly loosening his hold on the girl of his dreams. He felt the same way Kurama did. Something did not feel right at all.

Keiko nodded looking over at Kurama. She smiled brightly, "Hey I was going to make dinner for Yusuke you're more than welcome Kurama."

"I appreciate that Keiko. However, it is such a nice day out I think I'll enjoy a walk. The office hours don't exactly allow me a whole lot of time to myself. You do understand." Although Kurama was speaking to Keiko he looked at Yusuke having a silent understanding.

Yusuke walked over to the side of the small noodle stand and opened the fuse box. He flipped each light dosing the little shop into darkness. Walking back to Keiko he hit the lock button before taking her hand and walking out the door.

Kurama followed the couple letting the door lock. He pulled on its handle to confirm the shop was locked up.

"Thanks man ill see ya later alright." Yusuke commented.

"Yes of course. You two have fun." Kurama smiled earning goodbyes from the couple for they departed. He watched them hand in hand as they strolled down the sidewalk. Kurama wondered if they even realized how they inched closer to each other the more they walked out of his sight. He smiled lightly before turning and walking the opposite direction. The direction that the strange power had presented itself from.

* * *

A cloaked figure ran through the cold rainy streets. The small figure dove into an alley way removing the head piece of the cloak. Beneath the fabric was a girl. She had what appears as long dark black purple hair. Her bangs clung to her forehead. She panted lightly obviously out of breath. The skin crawled down her back the minute she felt the strong energy coming towards her.

A Little bundle lifted its head from her cloak. It looked like a small wolf cub that was fluffy and gray. The cub had bright blue eyes that stared up at her with both affection and worry.

"I know Kiba, I'm sorry." She whispered.

She huddled into a ball holding the cub close to here. She closed her eyes concentrating her energy. A reflecting shield surrounded the two protecting them from being seen. Three dark figures passed by the alley way.

"Hikaru where are you? Come out of hiding already so I can burn your flesh as punishment!" One of the figured seethed. His voice was high pitched and cryptic.

She squeezed Kiba closer to her trying to keep fear from breaking her concentration. She waited for a good ten minutes after the trio had passed them by before dropping her shields. She sighed pulling the cloak off her allowing it the fall lazily against the ground.

Hikaru slumped against the wall and fell back to the hard cement ground. She buried her head into her knees as she pulled her legs closer to her body.

Hikaru indeed had long ebony locks, that were stained with a purple tint, which fell all the way down past her hair was held in place by a decorative head band that was adorned with a stone. She wore what almost would have appeared to be a ninja outfit crossed between a kimono. The outfit was a rich purple with white decor and haltered around her back. A pink sash tied around her top and bowed in front. The material slit high on her thigh allowing an easier movement it fell just above her knees. She wore sleeves that started above her elbows that also matched the material of her outfit. Her white boots stopped at her knees

Her most striking feature however was her deep blood red eyes they could easily bleed into anyone's soul.

Kiba nudged her lightly on the thigh. He whined softly examining the big wound on her side that was still bleeding harshly.

"I'm alight Kiba, I'm stong enough to heal from this." She whispered patting the pup's head in reassurance. She moved into a crawling position to inch her way to the front of the alley where people walked the side walk with umbrellas rushed to get where they needed to be.

For the first time since she had escaped from the demon world to Earth she realized the rain. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the cool droplets against her face. How long had it been since she had felt rain against her body?

She again peered out to study the people who passed by on the streets.

"Kiba, I don't think I'm going to blend in very well here wearing this." Hikaru whispered turning to greet her companion's curious look.

Most of the girls who walked by wore sailor looking outfits. Skirt and blazer looking tops which Hikaru wasn't exactly sure she was all that prone too. The girl retreated back into the alley whisking up the cloak she had on earlier. Ripping the contents she pulled the material of her torn shirt away from her to tie the clothed pieces tightly around the wound.

It stung greatly against the force she put behind the make shift bandage. But, even if it hurt she needed to keep running. Once happy with her quick medical work she glanced once more over to Kiba and smiled. Hikaru touched the pendent on her headband and it glowed brightly.

Light shot from the stone and covered her in a warm light. She pictured an idea of what she wanted. Once the light faded Hikaru looked down to examine her handy work.

The outfit she had once wore was gone and replaced with a black three quarter inch solid button up that was tied at the neck with a purple ribbon. She had an equally black skirt that ended a few inches above her knee. The end of the skirt was ornamented with two inches of lace. For shoes she had on a pair of simple black boots that only came up to the middle of her calf. The boots were decorated with a thin leather adornment that also matched the belt around her waist.

She looked down at the wolf pop once more, "How do I look Kiba? Close enough to a human?" She earned a small bark from Kiba. She returned to the remains of the cloak. It still glow brightly, once the light died down what was left was a big white purse and umbrella.

Hikaru leaned over to pick Kiba up and placed him in the large bag. "Sorry Kiba but I don't know how people would react to seeing a wolf roaming the streets." She offered receiving a sympathetic look. She then picked up the Umbrella opened it and ventured out into human society.

Yusuke opened the door to his still empty apartment. He wasn't surprised to his mother was not home yet again. He couldn't complain though it meant one on one time with Keiko after all.

She bounced in behind him glancing around the cluttered place, "Yusuke it's a mess in here!" She lectured before going around and picking up the mess. He smiled to himself remembering four years ago when he had knocked on deaths door. Keiko had taken care of his body despite the oddity of the situation. His mother was filthier than he would ever be. She had left him buried in trash. Keiko had picked up and cleaned him during that time. It was definitely the first time he realized not just how much she loved him but how much he loved her

After feeling content with her handy work Keiko plopped down on the couch next to Yusuke leaning against him tired. He placed his arm around the back of the couch and her.

"Your mom still hasn't been home huh?" She wondered.

"Nope, but it's alright that rich guy she's with pays her rent which is my rent. Besides it gives me a little more freedom." He ended on a whisper.

"Freedom? What more freedom could you have your mother never had any restrictions on you." Keiko laughed lightly.

Yusuke smiled coyly wrapping her arm more securely around her shoulders.

"Well let's say if I want to make out with my girlfriend. I wouldn't want to have to worry about my mom walking in and making a fuss now would I." He smiled at Keiko who blushed only the slightest pink. That was his favorite.

Yusuke leaned in brushing his lips lightly across hers.

He pulled back only slightly, "You see, I think I enjoy my privacy." He whispered against her lips before planting another chaste kiss to them.

Keiko's mind went blazing. She had been wondering if he would ever just kiss her. In all honestly at the time she had kissed him so passionately on the beach she was not embarrassed at all. But when a week passed without any reciprocating from his side she started to feel more embarrassed about the whole thing.

Yusuke's hand came up his thumb rubbing her cheek softly as he finger's plunged into her neckline and hair to pull her closer to him.

Keiko grabbed hold of the material of his shirt in her fists pulling against his body in hopes to get even closer.

Yusuke growled lightly frustrated that their position was making this a lot more difficult. He wrapped his hands around Keiko's waist lifting her easily and pulled her into his lap. Keiko had always been light but it struck him how small her waist really was.

* * *

Keiko gasped against his lips when he pulled her into a straddling position in his lap. Yusuke becoming either more bold or more drunk off Keiko snaked his tongue passed her lips and into her mouth. He wasn't exactly what one would call experienced but he knew how to follow his gut and instincts.

Yusuke fought against Keiko's mouth in utter surprise. The word Kurama had spoken earlier bout taking the initiative rang past his head. Keiko moaned lightly when he placed his hands on her thighs and pulled her more securely against him.

Neither of them was letting up in the war their mouths were fighting, and yet neither cared who won.

The phone in the apartment began to ring loudly. If Yusuke was in arm's length he knew he would have smashed it into several pieces by now.

Keiko pulled away only slightly breathing heavily against his lips, "Yusuke don't you think you should get that?" She whispered. He looked up into her eyes that sparkled brightly. Her cheeks were rosier and she looked just absolutely beautiful to him.

He ignored her comment leaning in to place two more chaste kisses against her swollen lips. She giggled lightly at him.

"Yusuke come on go get the phone I don't think they are going to give up." Keiko smiled brightly at him.

He growled standing up with her with him. Receiving a oomph sound from Keiko who grabbed on to his neck to not fall. She knew however, that the arm he had around her waist would not allow her to do so though.

Yusuke crossed the room in an alarming speed while still holding Keiko up. He grabbed for the phone.

"What do you want!" He yelled into the receiver.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled as well.

"Uh, Urameshi…?" the familiar voice questioned on the other end of the phone.

"Kuwabara I'm just a little busy right now!" Yusuke yelled again at him.

"Uh, Is Keiko with you…?" He asked with accusing in his voice.

"Yes, and we're busy." Yusuke seethed wthout realizing how suggestive that sounded.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled again, this time however her hand came down hard against his chest earning a yelp from her captor.

"Uh, erm okay I'll be quick its important really. Earlier you felt uh something right?" Kuwabara questioned.

Yusuke's body went rigid. He loosened his hold on Keiko. Her body slid down his until she had he legs to support herself. She still stayed close to him his arm still around her waist.

"Yeah, me and Kurama did. Know what it was?"

"No not exactly but I felt it again a few minutes ago. Actually I felt more than just one aura Urameshi including…"

"Kurama…" Yusuke finished feeling Kurama's power immediately.

"I'll meet you there." Kuwabara spoke before hanging up the phone.

"Yusuke? What's wrong?" Keiko asked worried.

Yusuke smiled down at her, "Sorry Keiko rain check on dinner? If you want you can stay here I'll be back soon." It was the best thing he could think of to say.

Yusuke released her retreating towards the door. Before reaching it however a sting in the back of his head stopped him. He looked down at the ground.

A soda can?

"Keiko did you just throw a soda can at my head?" Yusuke asked slightly confused.

"Yes! I am not being kept in the dark! I'm going with you!" She yelled at him shaking her fist at him.

"Keiko look it could be-"

"Dangerous? I know which is why I want to go. You always do this to me Yusuke. I'm a big girl. When these things happen I'm always worried about you. Are you going to be okay? Is this the last time I'm going to see you? I know I can't help but I can at least be there for you." Keiko's eyes began to water slightly. She tried to suck back the tears the best she could. But frustration was building fast.

She felt Yusuke's hand atop of her head. Keiko looked up into his amused face.

"Your such a pain in the ass Keiko. But how can I say no to that? Just stay close to me alright?" He whispered. He grabbed hold of her hand like he did earlier and headed out the door and in to who only knew what.

* * *

Enjoy! Please review tell me your thoughts! It really helps! Especially if there are things you want to see happen!

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kurama had been walking up and down the streets since he had left Keiko and Yusuke at the noodle shop. He continued to reach out for some sort of abnormal energy source. Almost twenty minutes prior he could have sworn he detected something. But it was so faint that he could only pinpoint a general area versus a specific spot.

Tiring of his bad luck Kurama decided a quick stop at the nearest coffee shop was in order. If he had planned to scout the area all night then he needed some sort of stimulant in his system.

Upon entering the coffee shop a line of people had formed at the front counter. It was not a waiting line more like a huddle. Like something a group of school kids would do when a cat fight would break out amongst school girls.

This however was not a school fight. A big hairy man looking much like a gorilla was yelling at a smaller baffled girl. The girl definitely caught Kurama's attention. She looked almost broken as the man yelled at her. She had long black tresses highlighted with a plum color. Her eyes were the color of the deepest ruby. They surely would shimmer if not under the current stress she was experiencing.

He was sure she wasn't a high school student her attire wasn't quite a school uniform. What caught him odd was although she looked like she was meek there was almost something about her that he could have sworn was far from that.

"Look, it's your fault for clumsily running in to me you stupid girl." The bigger man yelled.

"In all due respect sir you tripped over me I was simply just passing by." She offered. Her voice was so much softer than his.

"How dare you? Are you calling me a liar?" He yelled taking a step closer to her. The young woman in return re-treated a step back.

"I have no money I've already told you that." She pleaded.

Kurama wasn't sure what bothered him more the look of desperation on her face or the tone the man was having with her.

"I don't believe you for a second." The man seethed again advancing towards her.

"Don't you think you are over reacting about this?" The girl finally yelled at him no longer being able to retreat.

Gasps were heard from the crowd as the man grabbed hold of her wrist and knocked her down to the ground. He reached down to grab her wrist again to keep her detained. Keeping her still he raised his other hand up to strike her.

"Serves you right," he yelled out.

The girl struggled against him. This was not what she had expected upon exploring this place. Surprise took her as he not only loosened his grasp but also never struck her.

"I think that is quite enough." A calm collective voice came from a deep red headed man.

Hikaru was surprised and confused to the actions of this new comer. His blood red hair fell below his shoulder blades. His bright green eyes held a look of loathing as he looked at the grizzly of a man. He was wearing a dress shirt and dress slacks which looked like weird attire to her. In comparison to the bigger man this stranger was not as big of a man. Actually he was on the leaner side, but seeing how he was holding back the gorilla man, he had to have held some strength.

Kurama had the vile man's arm twisted behind his back painfully. Once he had released the girls arm Kurama lightly pushed him back.

Reaching into his pocket Kurama pulled out a fiver dollar bill throwing it down on the counter

"I believe this should suffice, although it is greatly un deserved." He whispered.

Kurama turned towards Hikaru and smiled genuinely.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"Why you son of a bitch!" was heard from the ill-tempered man. He swung at Kurama from behind. Taking a quick step to the side the man fell through the air and into a stand of assorted teas and coffees.

Kurama sighed never giving a glance to the man. He reached his hand down to Hikaru. She stared up at him like he was crazy. It didn't go unnoticed by Kurama.

'_Is she scared of me?_' he wondered to himself keeping his hand out to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kurama whispered.

Her eyes lit up at that and a small smile graced her lips.

"Thanks," she whispered and reached for his hand to be hoisted up off the cold tile.

Hikaru's eyes widened the minute her hand came into contact with his. The coffee shop became distorted in darkness. She saw Red head man saying his goodbyes as he turned to walk out of the coffee shop. Energy shots came sputtering down into him after his foot stepped out the door. One went through his neck another two through his chest. The young man fell limply against the ground chocking on his blood before he stilled.

More shots came into the coffee shop. People screamed and scattered to get out or hide. Hikaru then saw the shadowing figure at top of the building as he jumped down to the street to enter into the coffee shop.

Hikaru saw herself running through the streets only to be ambushed by the other two of the three men who were after her.

She screamed as they hoisted her up to take her away.

The last image that she saw was two young men and a girl hovering over her red headed savior. Tears poured out from the young woman. One of the men leaned down over the fallen boy's body and cradled him as he seethed.

"Kurama, No" the black haired man called out.

The coffee shop returned to normal as the vision had passed by her completely. Hikaru looked up at Kurama still dazed.

"Are you alright?" He questioned letting go of her hand.

Hikaru still looked upon him with fear clearly in her eyes.

"There is no reason to be afraid anymore. He won't hurt you." Kurama pointed to the man that was currently being escorted out by two policemen who had arrived only second after the incident.

Kurama turned from her and began to walk towards the door. He turned slightly towards her.

"Take care," He called out. And just like in her vision he headed for the door.

"Kurama stop!" It only took her a second to react. He had only been within in a few feet of the door until she yelled out his name. He turned towards her confused as she made her way towards him.

That's when Kurama felt it. The strong energy level him and Yusuke had felt earlier. An array of energy blasts came down heavily through the door. Kurama felt himself jerked back as the girl with the long ebony hair pulled him back.

A stinging sensation passed through his left shoulder.

The whole coffee shop began to panic and scramble heading out the emergency exit to escape the chaos.

Realization dawned on Kurama of just what could have happened if he had not been warned. He glanced down at the girl who still held his bicep. The fear he had seen earlier that he dismissed was still in her eyes and tenfold.

"How did you know? And how did you know my name? Who are you?" The stream of questions just began to flow out his mouth unconsciously.

She shook her head.

"No time for that we have to get out of her now!" She yelled pulling on him to follow her.

"Tsk tsk Hikaru protecting a common human, just one more thing to punish you for." A taller man spoke from the once door frame of the coffee shop. He was lean and almost sickly pale. He had shaggy charcoaled hair. And his eyes bleed red in a demonic way. He wore a leather trench coat with not shirt under and matching leather pants with it.

Although he was handsome his aura reeked of darkness.

"No Nitami, please don't hurt him. He doesn't know anything he only helped me." Hikaru pleaded stepping in front of Kurama with a protectiveness she never realized she had.

"You mean that large disgusting man? Don't worry about him love. Let's just say decapitation is a good look for him." Whoever spoke walking closer to Hikaru.

She gasped sickness feeling her gut knowing just what he was capable of.

"After seeing the way you were clinging to him. He who is touching what is mine. Do you think I can possibly let him live. Come now Hikaru you know our rules." Nitami pulled a simple throwing knife from his belt.

Hikaru again placed herself more in front of Kurama. She was surprised when Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her lightly back.

"I'll be fine Hikaru." He simply stated.

Despite the current terror of the situation Hikaru couldn't stop the butterflies that entered her stomach. No one had ever spoke her name quite like that before. But then realization dawned on her at what Kurama was doing.

"No you can't you don't understand he he is he…" She stammered.

"Am a part of a group we like to be known for as the deadly sins of the demon world. You will meet you maker now!" Nitami yelled he threw the dagger that erupted into six separate burst of energy.

Kurama waited for the objects to get closer to him. Kurama swiped his arm through the air knocking the blade into the nearby wall.

Both Hikaru and whoever looked on stunned that he had simply knocked the attack away from him.

"You're an illusionist. Only one blade is real. If it does not strike its foe then none will. Throwing like that you will not hit me." Kurama confidently summarized. His right hand bleed slightly from knocking the sharp object away.

"Impossible. Who are you?" whoever seethed.

"None of your concern," Kurama stated.

The dark demon growled with fury. Obviously he had never had anyone deny or stick up to him before.

"Hmph you're bleeding from that wound in your shoulder. We both know your weak human body won't sustain this fight much longer. "

Hikura gasped looking up at Kurama's shoulder that was indeed gushing blood. Making her decision she shot out from the left side of Kurama and held up her hands.

"Hey Netami," she yelled out the demon's name to snag his attention. "Kurama look away!"

A bright light erupted and the demon screamed out.

Kurama surprised that the frail girl had emitted that kind of power was knocked out of his stupor when she grabbed for his hand.

"Come on we have to go now! Out the back we can't go through the front the others will be waiting for us." Hikaru pulled against Kurama.

"We have to hurry that was only a blinding blast it won't last long especially against someone like him."

Kurama reached into his pocket pulling out a seed. He tossed it at the feet of whoever. Holding up his hand it glowed brightly as vines sprout out from the seed and wrapped its way around whoever's feet.

Hikaru looked on astonished at the power that Kurama had.

"Let us go. If he is as strong as you make It seem then that will only allow us a few more minutes."

With that said Hikaru did what she could to help the obviously injured Kurama out the back of the coffee shop.

* * *

Yusuke continued running through the streets holding Keiko's hand as he dragged her along with him. They turned the corner to find a crowd that had gathered in the middle of the street.

"That's a coffee shop that Kurama hits almost every day." Yusuke informed Keiko.

"Well considering that were looking for him that's probably a good place to start." Keiko pulled on Yusuke towards the crowd.

"Back up people no one is allowed to enter the building at the time it is not safe." A man in a hard cap explained to the group of people.

"Hey Yusuke I have an idea follow me." Keiko walked past the crowd and towards the alley that lay between the coffee shop and the building next to it. She followed the alley way to the back door of the coffee shop.

"Nice Keiko." Yusuke smiled as they entered the building.

He could hear Keiko's gasp as they viewed the scene. Yellow Tarps had been placed over the windows keeping from anyone seeing in. Glass was in shambles and covered the floor. Chair were turned over and some in pieces as well. More disturbing was the puddle of blood near the door.

"Yusuke do you think that this blood is Kuramas?" Keiko asked fear obviously in her voice.

"I sure hope not Keiko but I know that he was definitely here." Yusuke walked over to the front of the shop and grabbed up a set of vines that covered the floor. "This is Kurama's doing. It almost looked like he was trying to keep something here."

Yusuke glanced at the vines that had obviously held someone's feet in place. The material in the caught in the vines was more evidence to his theory.

"Hey look, the blood has a trail all the way out to the door. It almost looks like there are two sets of prints as well." Keiko explained as she studied the prints and the various sizes.

Yusuke chuckled as he made his way over to Keiko.

"Are you sure you're going to school for the right career." Yusuke teased.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with paying attention to detail Yusuke you could take some notes you know."

Keiko's phone buzzed once again.

"Hello?" Keiko answered.

"Hey Keiko, did you and Urameshi find Kurama?" Kuwabara's voice came from the receiver of the phone.

"No, not yet but I think he was at the coffee shop at one point in time." She sighed.

"Think you should check out his apartment? I can keep searching the streets just in case you know." Kuwabara offered.

"Good idea." Keiko agreed.

She looked over at Yusuke and smiled a reassuring kind of smile.

"We'll find him I promise. Kuwabara suggested checking out his apartment. You know where that is right?"

Yusuke nodded. He wasn't sure how to explain it or what to expect but he definitely had a bad feeling. Whatever had been in this room with Kurama was certainly strong.

He felt Keiko slip her slender hand into his.

"Yusuke it'll be alright." She offered stepping in closer to lean next to him. Yusuke gripped her hand tighter .

"I hate to be grim Keiko, but I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Do you think it is Demons or maybe spirits?" Keiko couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Yusuke along with everyone else had already faced so much. The thought of everyone more importantly him being in danger was not helping her nerves.

"Don't worry Keiko I won't let anything happen to you I promise. Come on let's get going. This place is giving me the creeps."

* * *

Author Note:

Yay! The reviews have been awesome and greatly appreciated. Really trying to keep everything in character! I plan to incorporate everything that people are requesting. So again if you think there is something you want to see happen that hadn't in the show let me know! O ps I plan on having a few er several OC in this fic. That way to have the story flow right! I have images of every character. If people would like a visiual to picture I would be happy to find a way to post and link to them if people are interested!

Ja Ne!

Keep reviewing to let me know what you think. I don't mind negative feedback as long as its constructive and better my writing so more people can enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hikaru kept up with Kurama the best she could. He had her by the hand and was all but dragging. She was intrigued by this person. How had he figure out so much about Netami? Was he also a demon?

Kurama went down to one knee abruptly as they turned the corner to the next street.

"Kurama?" Hikaru bent down to look at him worried. She turned to see the path that they had come from. Kurama had left a perfectly good trail of blood.

"I'm afraid this bleeding has taken its toll, go ahead without me if they catch up I'll do what I can to create a diversion." He mumbled.

"No!"

Hikaru took hold of his arm and lifted him up the best she could to his feet. With her support, it was enough for Kurama to get his footing and they were able to duck away into the closest ally.

"You're a lot stronger than you look." He chuckled lightly.

"You helped me twice now; I couldn't possible leave you behind. Kurama who are you? A normal person couldn't have deflected Netami like that?" Hikaru loosened her grasp on his arm allowing him to lean against the bricked wall.

"We probably are still being followed it is not wise for both of us to stop." He failed to answer her question.

Looking back towards the street Hikaru nodded walking up close to him.

"Do you think that you can sit down?" she asked him.

Kurama looked up at her a bit puzzled. Leaning down he was able to slide his back down the wall till he was crouching on the ground.

Hikaru too leaned down kneeling in front of him. She reached out slightly to peel back the shredded material of his shirt. Despite how much she was sure it hurt Kurama did not wince in the slightest bit of pain.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered holding her hand over the wound. A bright red light emitted from her palm lighting up her eyes with the red glow as well. Kurama felt warmth spread through his shoulder all the way down to the pit of his stomach. It was an intoxicating feeling almost.

Once the light stopped emitting from Hikaru, she collapsed into Kurama breathing heavily. He reached out grasping her shaking shoulders. Disbelief struck him not only did his shoulder feel better but his whole body felt immensely stronger. In his time he had seen many healers but not like this.

"Perhaps I should be asking you, who you are?"

Growling caught his attention as he felt a tug on his arm sleeve. A little wolf pup was pulling on the sleeve of his shirt growling rather protectively.

"Kiba, it's okay. He's a friend." Hikaru weakly whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it just takes a lot out of me. When healing someone usually I get down to the last little bit of my spirit energy before I stop. I haven't quite conquered how to use that skill." Hikaru stood on wobbly legs as she tried to regain her composure. She couldn't even take a step away without pitching forward. Again Kurama had caught hold of her.

"My apartment is only a block more from here. With the way I feel now I can get the both of us there with ease. Let us hurry so I can contact a few friends. I would like for you to also tell me what is going on." He picked her up with effortlessness, Hikaru couldn't help but blush slightly, she had never been treated gently like this before.

"Kiba right? Think you can keep up?" Kurama asked receiving a peppy bark as his answer. With the acknowledgement Kurama turned and took off like a shot towards his apartment.

* * *

"Man, my spidey sense is tingling and I sure, don't like this." Kuwabara whispered to himself. He had been running all through the down town area since he had been off the phone with Yusuke. High sums of power were hitting him left and right.

A loud crash that was followed by a rumbling explosion caught the sensitive spiritualist's attention.

'Oh, boy that didn't sound good at all' Kuwabara thought to himself. He took off down the street hastily. The scene he finally came upon was disastrous. Vehicles were sprawled all throughout the street. Windows in the surrounding stores were shattered. The street itself was torn up tar and asphalt everywhere amongst the ground. A single charred blast had left a large hole in the very center of the road.

"I'm getting all sorts of readings; whatever did this sure wasn't human."

"I see your intelligence has yet to increase even the slightest, idiot." A familiar voice dripped with animosity.

"Hiei, well if you're here that means that there is something happening with the demon world huh?" Kuwabara completely ignored the insult as he walked over the demon whom was perched up on a light pole.

"Can't get much past you fool. Have you seen them?"

Hiei jumped down to stand in front of Kuwabara.

"Uh, seen who?"

"The demons imbecile, there are three that I know of. One of those vile creatures just happened to sneak past me. Then three more desecrated our second line only a few hours prior while I was searching for the one."

"Oh, no I've been feeling all sorts of weird things but haven't seen anything. I've been all over the downtown area. These guys sure are fast. I think they might have had a run in with Kurama though I felt his spirit energy earlier. Urameshi felt it too, he's heading over to Kurama's place now.

"Well, if Kurama ran into one of them I'm sure he's fine." With that comment Hiei disappeared like he had never been there at all.

"Hey, wait what's going on? Geezz, awe man."

Kuwabara reached into his jacket searching out his phone once more. The dial tone only rang twice before there was a pick up.

"Any luck?" Yusuke asked.

"Depends on what you consider luck, found a big hole in the ground that had to be caused by something unnatural. Oh, yeah ran into Hiei he was as happy as ever. He didn't give me much information though, big surprise."

"Really, well if Hiei is here then you know that there has to be something up? Bummer someone we don't want passed through the barrier than huh?" Yusuke sighed. That was the only thing he could think of. The treaty between demon and human world had been breached. And some nasty demons had come to play.

"That's what it seems like from what Hiei had to say. Did you find Kurama yet?"

"Almost to his apartment now, I'll get back at ya." Yusuke hung up the phone. He froze for a second as he felt another high level of spirit energy.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Yusuke what is it." Keiko knew when he was worried. She reached for his hand. His palms were somewhat sweaty but she didn't care.

"Don't worry about it. There's just a lot of activity going on."

He squeezed her hand snuggly.

"Yusuke are you sure you're alright?" Keiko continued to press.

"Hey, stop being such a worry wart will ya? Besides, there isn't anything that I can't handle!" Yusuke smiled brightly to reassure Keiko. He just hoped that Kurama had returned back to his apartment. They had already checked all of his other normal hangouts.

The two made their way up the stairs. Yusuke surveyed the area consciously. It never hurt to be to safe.

"Hey, hey" Yusuke yelled out. He jumped up the six set of stairs separating him from Keiko, grabbing hold of her wrist he pulled her back. "I'll go in first just in case alright."

"Yusuke, when did you become so protective," Keiko laughed lightly.

"Don't be silly I've always been protective, just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not happening." He was serious despite her light hearted laughter.

"Thank you Yusuke." Keiko smiled.

"Alright here we go." Yusuke whispered as he pushed against the front door of Kurama's apartment. What he found however was not what he was expecting. A girl wearing, what looked like one of Kurama's white dress shirts, was sitting in the center of his black leather couch.

The girl was attractive. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, with her long flowing black hair pooled around her, and hypnotizing eyes that looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. She looked like she was almost fearful of their intrusion.

"Uh, I uh." Yusuke turned away from the girl unsure what to say.

"Yusuke?" Kurama called out. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around his waist. He was still dripping wet, most likely had jumped out of the shower the moment he heard Yusuke barge through the door.

"Well, I'll be damn Kurama not exactly how I expected to find you, half-naked with an equally half-naked woman. Always knew you were a smooth talker but I guess ya really are a sly fox too." Yusuke surmised with a big dumb grin on his face.

"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed landing a right swing to the back of his head landing him flat on the ground. Needless to say his grin remained stuck to his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Greatly appreciated Keiko," Kurama sighed as he headed for his room. "Give me a moment."

Keiko stepped over Yusuke's body and headed over to the couch.

"Hey, my name is Keiko, the smart mouth over there is Yusuke. Although he can be a bit insensitive I promise he isn't all that bad." Keiko sat down next to the girl and smiled brightly at her.

"Hikaru," she stated with a small smile although a bit shy.

"That's a pretty name. So where are you from, how do you know Kurama?" Keiko pushed to be friendly and get to know the young woman. Despite his idiotic comment, Yusuke had pegged something, Keiko had never really seen Kurama with a girl either.

"I, um, er well…" Hikaru stumbled a bit unsure how to answer Keiko.

"I think she's been through a bit of an ordeal Keiko. Give her a little bit more time to warm up to everyone." Kurama smiled putting his hand Keiko's shoulder. He had thrown on a clean light hunter green shirt with a pair of khaki pants.

"So, despite my beating, you never did answer my question." Yusuke still continued to grin.

"Yusuke…" Keiko growled standing up from the couch.

Kurama held out his hand to stop Keiko. "We were covered in my blood. Not the best of looks if you ask me. So Hikaru washed up and afterwards I did as well, if you really must know the circumstances Yusuke."

Yusuke hardened up, "So that was your blood at the coffee shop. I knew I felt your spirit energy, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Where are the wounds?" Keiko noticed looking over him intently.

"Well it would appear that our friend over here is quite the healer. Besides it would take more than that to do me in."

Everyone's attention went to Hikaru at Kurama's declaration. She blushed slightly at the unwelcomed attention.

"So what we felt in the coffee shop did you find who it belonged too?" Yusuke continued to question.

"I think I might have crossed paths with one of them. If the other demonic energies I am feeling are like the demon I met, it's easy to surmise that they are certainly S class demons." Kurama walked over and sat on the other side of Hikaru.

"Oh, Kuwabara said he ran into Hiei earlier. Hiei told him that really powerful demon's passed through to the Human world. So they definitely came from demon world." Keiko filled Kurama in.

Kurama sat for second contemplating. "Well there is certainly reason for concern they came here for a reason."

"Yeah, but what's the point? Why are they here?" Yusuke groaned as he leaned his head back into his hands. He still currently stayed lying down on the soft light grey carpet.

"That I cannot answer, but I have a feeling perhaps you can." Kurama looked at Hikaru intently suggesting she fill them in.

Hikaru hugged her knees tightly to her body. Keiko thought she looked like a little girl hiding from the boogey man.

"It's all my fault." Hikaru broke. She felt like she could weep but knew that she couldn't.

Keiko placed her arm around Hikaru's shoulder for comfort. "It's okay we can help."

Hikaru nodded. The warmth that was in Keiko's eyes was inebriating. She felt safe, it was a new feeling that she was really beginning to enjoy.

"I ran away. In short, a group of demons that call themselves the seven deadly sins have kept me captive for some time. Most of them are crazy an even worse they are extremely powerful and even more power hungry. Their goal is to over throw the king of demon world and take control of both demon and the human world." Hikaru shook lightly. "I have been training and planning months now just to get away. I wasn't careful enough. Im sorry i brought them into your world."

Keiko tightened her arm automatically.

"Hey you did what any reasonable person would have done." Keiko tried to reassure the girl the best she could.

"So why are they after you?" Yusuke wondered.

"I have this strange ability that workd with my spirit energy. I'm not even sure how to control it, I never have been able to actually. Honestly, I don't even know that much of what they are planning. I just knew that I needed to get away. They are horrible people who do terrible things."

"This ability you speak of," Kurama began. "Is that the reason for the incident that occurred earlier at the coffee shop. How you knew both my name and being targeted?"

"Sometimes when I touch people, well, I see things. Sometimes I'll see a few moments into the future. Or sometimes I'll see thoughts. On occasion I have even seen some of the past. Mainly though it's a few minutes into the future." Hikaru shook once again.

"Akogi, he's the leader. A few months ago we had a disagreement. He grabbed me and I saw the world in desecration and I was at the center of it. Akogi asked me how it felt to have been the reason behind it. So I knew I needed to escape no matter what!"

"Hm, man this guy sounds like a real ass. So basically all we need to do is to find the bad guys and take them out like always!" Yusuke smiled as he punched his fist into his palm.

"Bingo, Bingo, Bingo" our favorite blue haired grim reaper called out.

"I was wondering when you were going to make your appearance." Yusuke teased.

Botan was wearing her normal pink and blue Kimono and was sitting upon her broom stick in the middle of the room.

"Koenma sent me. I'm sad to say that we don't know a whole good amount of information about these demons. Only rumors, they are crafty at keeping secretive. But one thing is for sure if we don't get rid of them then both demon and human world are in major trouble. Hiei has already started to search."

"How many demons are there exactly?" Keiko questioned with worry evident in her voice. Any time that Yusuke and everyone fought it worried her.

"We're not certain, three that we know of but could easily be more." Botan answered hesitantly.

"Eight, there are eight of them." Hikaru spoke up. "Only three followed after me though when I escaped. Atleast that i was sure of."

"Oh, are you the one who slipped past Hiei I am quite impressed. I do look forward in getting to know you!" Botan smiled reaching out to shake Hikaru's hand.

Yusuke laughed, "Awe, man I'm sure that really put him in a bad mood. Not only did he get the slip but by a girl too."

"And just what is wrong with getting the slip by a girl Yusuke?" Keiko growled. Botan ceased her attention from Hikaru and grabbed hold of Yusuke's shirt.

"Yeah just what is that supposed to mean?" Botan shouted.

"Hey, hey I don't mean anything by it. You just know how Hiei is that's all I meant really." Yusuke held his hands up in front of him out of defense.

Hikaru began to giggle out loud catching everyone's attention. It was the first time she had really shown a whole lot of emotion.

"All of you are so different from what I know."

Kurama turned to look at her with his keen genuine smile intact. "I think we can all help each other Hikaru. They do tend to be odd at times, but everyone here has very kind hearts."

"Yeah, yeah, well it's pretty late and personally I'm not enjoying these wet clothes. We could at least call it a night and start fresh in the morning right?" Yusuke offered.

"Do you really think that's wise? Yusuke have you began regressing into laziness again?" Botan asked hesitantly.

"We're all probably exhausted and it's the middle of the night. Even if it's just a few hours of rest it would be good. Plus I want to be able to get Keiko and Hikaru to Genkai's it's the safest place for them to be."

Keiko couldn't help but smile to herself. Although he still tended to be a brat Yusuke sure had grown up. It was a bit odd to hear him sound so mature.

Kurama stood up from the couch to stretched, understanding Yusuke's direction "I agree. Botan why don't you return to spirit world and inform Koenma that we'll get this all settled out in due time. Perhaps if you do a bit of digging we can find more information out that will become useful."

"I'll call Kuwabara let fill him in on everything I'm sure he's worried." Keiko held out her hand to Yusuke silently asking for his phone. Reaching into his pocket he dug around till he found the small metal device.

"Okay, I guess it's the best we can do at this point in time. Just be safe till I get back!" Botan called out before taking out the window on her broom stick.

"She flies, I've heard of demons that fly but never have seen it before." Hikaru looked on in amazement.

Yusuke laughed, "Well she's not really a demon. But man she sure can act like it at times. So seven deadly sins huh? Kurama have you ever heard of them before."

"The name I don't recall, but there have always been small faction groups in demon world. The demon I ran into was surely skilled. However, his arrogance proved to be his undoing. I must be getting rusty it would seem my information isn't what it used to be when it comes to the demon world. "

"Oh well, take care till morning. I'm gonna get Keiko home I'm beat. Oh, right enjoy your sleepover Kurama" Yusuke grinned brightly before turning around and heading out the front door to meet Keiko who was standing at the top of the stairs still on the phone with Kuwabara.

* * *

AN: okay now that I have my timeline all set up hopefully I can continue to get chapters out! Ok quick note from reading everyone's reviews. This will definitely be a fiction based on Keiko and Yusuke and their relationship since they are one of my favorite couples. But, I just want to throw out there that my actual favorite character in the series is Kurama. I especially like Kurama and Yusuke's interaction and such good friendship that they have. This is my first actual time having an oc. I felt it was needed to get the story going but to be honest I'm really having fun with her. Please give her a chance. The reason she is so shy and meek now is due to circumstance. But, i think it will be fun to build on that and make her a dynamic character!

The next chapter will probably be a lot of background explaining. Also it didn't start out this way but I do think that Kurama needs someone to finally be interested in! I mean everyone else has someone And no I don't think that he is gay, in the manga he actually had a love interest so don't want to hear that! Okay well please review and let me know you thoughts! Again i will always take suggestions if anyone has them!

Ja ne

Mysterious Flame

PS – oh I forgot to mention ill probably go back through the first three chapters and beef them up and add some things so they follow my timeline!


End file.
